Climactic Reunion
by foximusprime
Summary: Yusei has invited all his friends back for another reunion! Although not all is as it seems. With a new group of people moving to destroy Yusei and the ex signers, and three girls after his heart, will Yusei make it out alive?Lemons Yusei x aki/luna/shery


** Hey this is Foxy here doing a 5d's fanfic. Set many years after our fight with zero. Yusei has moved on to become a scientist and is throwing his second return party for everyone. Not all is as it seems however, Yusei is being watched as a group of people have proclaimed the coming of the ultimate destruction of the world. My version of the Origan story of the Numbers and what i feel to be a proper set up for Zexal. **

**M for lemons (some will be tasteful most won't)**

**pairings Yusei x Luna/Akiza/Sherry Jack x Carly **

**If you enjoy my writing please please please leave a review. I thrive on your opinion, good or bad.**

Yusei twisted the screwdriver in his hand, tightening the bolt on his new duel runner model firmly into place. His surrounding was a free for all of metal and tools. When he was in this room, his mind became so laser focused people often had to scream to get his attention. Today was no different, despite the fact that Leo and Luna were due to show up any second. The last time her had seen those two twins, he had wished them the best and gave them a hug. Leo was able to put on a strong face but Luna couldn't control her tears. It was hard seeing her that way, and it was reassuring to know that he'd be able to see them again.

The sliding door behind him silently slid open and two figures stepped into the room. Yusei didn't noticed their presence at first, until a weight came crashing down on top of him, knocking him to the floor. "YUSEI!" Luna cried out, hugging him as if trying to crush his ribs. As Yusei made moves to get up he realized his arms were pinned in the vice grip that was Luna's hug. She had grown a few inches taller than Yusei remembered, and despite his efforts to ignore it... filled out in certain places.

"It's nice to see you too Luna." Yusei said in his ever calm tone. Luna laughed as she sat up and straddled his waist to give him space to breath. She was wearing a pink turtle neck and skin tight jeans. Behind her, Yusei could see Leo standing one hand in his business pants another covering his face in embarrassment. Seeing Leo in that business suite, and slicked back hair was like a shock to Yusei's system, it was as if he had grown up overnight.

"Sorry Yusei when it comes to you Luna won't ever grow up." he said giving a a grin that was so similar to how it was so many years ago that is set Yusei's mind at ease.

**So not everything changes**

He thought with a smile. Luna allowed Yusei to get up but kept a firm grip on his arm as if he would escape at any moment. "Yusei i can't believe were here again, its been an eternity."

"It really has been a while." Leo concurred checking his watch. "We should get going Yusei, the party is gonna start before we have time to set everything up." Yusei nodded,

"Alright lets get going than, and you guys can tell me all about what you've been up to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akiza set her duel runner to auto pilot as she turned onto the highway, and her seat adjusted itself into a sitting position and the guard pushed itself up to block the wind. She had a hard time getting even this far, often finding her mind wandering to thoughts of the coming party. The last time she had seen Yusei, she couldn't find the right words to express her feelings, but she had made a promise this time around that it wouldn't be a repeat. She flipped through her deck, wondering if Yusei would comment on how different it had become. As she returned her eyes to the road, she saw a figure walking a hundred yards ahead of her, a figure with bright blonde hair and a small pack . As she approached him the figure looked to his left, revealing his dark eyes and striking features. Akiza rolled down her window and smiled.

"Need a ride jack?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow head of marketing for the National Duel Tournament!" Yusei said, astounded. Leo flashed his famous grin,

"Oh yeah we plan to have a huge turnout this year." Luna frowned,

"Those tournaments are a joke compared to what ours used to be like." she scoffed, "and the current champion, Alan Hale? Come on her couldn't duel his way out of a trap hole." Yusei laughed, he too had followed the exploits of the new champion. While his skill did deserve respect, Yusei was sure of his ability to beat him in under five turns. Especially since his deck changed-

Before he could tell that story, a man stepped out from behind a tree to the left of the path that led out of Yusei's lab. He wore a grey overcoat, keeping most of his features a mystery. They could however see his face and it looked as if every step was causing him pain, but a dark determination was clearly driving his movements. As he approached them, he snapped the duel disk on his wrist into place and held it up,

"Yusei, Leo, Luna I have come to challenge you." He said, some of the words came out through gritted teeth. Luna let out a grunt of annoyance.

"I advise you to leave right now, I havn't seen my Yus-yus in forever, and I wont let a silly challenge get in the way of that." The man suddenly snatched into his pocket and revealed a small handgun which he cocked and pointed it at her face. Yusei pushed her behind him and clenched his teeth. He thought these times were behind them, constantly worrying about a group or person gunning for their lives. He wondered for a moment if he would ever be free from his fame or his destiny.

"If it's a duel you want I'de be happy to oblige. But leave these two a-"

"Yusei!" Leo spread his right arm across him, cutting off his words, "Luna's my sister, and I'll be the one to protect her." Her turned his head enough for Yusei to see his iconic smile, "Don't worry, you don't need to protect anyone anymore Yusei, especially us." Yusei seemed reluctant but he let his stance lighten.

"Alright Leo I'll leave this one to you." he said crossing his arms, ready to watch the match. Leo faced his opponent who had lowered his gun to flash an arrogant face,

"I'de hoped to face Yusei first, but i suppose you need to beat the weaklings to face the top dog." Leo frowned as he tapped a few buttons on his watch.

"Hmmmm..." as he pressed the execute button at the bottom, what seemed to be a holographic duel disk sprung from it, glistening in sun. He placed his deck in the slot and allowed it to shuffle. "You don't deserve to play against Yusei." The man drew his opening hand and placed one card in defense position, he nodded to confirm he was ending his turn. Leo looked insulted. "After all that highrise, thats how you plan to start the duel!" Leo drew one card from his deck. He smashed a card into his monster slot. "I summon Morphtronic Computron!"

_Morphtronic Computron 1800atk/500def level 4 tuner_

a computer flashed to the field and quickly transformed into a robot with his arms crossed. "When this card enters the field i reveal one morphtronic monster from my hand and special summon a monster from my deck that is one level higher than the selected monster!" Leo revealed a level four monster and pulled a card out of his deck and placed it on the battlefield in defense position. "I special summon Morptronic Carrier " As the name suggested, a large carrier plane flew above their head, a smile brimming across its side, "When he's on the field i can special summon three morphtronic disk tokens." The plane opened its hatch and dropped out three CD's that wedged into the ground."

_Morphtronic Disk 0atk/0def level 1_

Yusei looked excited as he knew that Power Tool Dragon was about to appear on the field. Leo looked back at Yusei and wagged his finger, "Now im tuning my level 4 Morphtronic Computron, my three disks, and Morphtronic Carrier!" Leo raised his hand to the sky. Yusei looked to Luna in surprise, she smiled in response,

"We're all grown up Yusei."

"The rattle of metal and spirit come together as one and create a new beast. Destroy those who would oppose you MORPHTRONIC TOOL DRAGON!"

**Well theres chapter one, please leave a review if you liked it. Again i thrive on it.**


End file.
